Halloween's Kiss
by cherryblossom hime
Summary: It's Halloween and Toushiro has a present for Momo. A little oneshot special event for my story 'Your Life And Mine' Celebrating Halloween.


**Halloween's Kiss**

Happy Halloween everyone! It's been a little bit past a month that I have been on fanfiction, so to celebrate that and Halloween, here's a little sweet fic for HitsuHina.

Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my stories! It's great inspiration! Your Life And Mine has almost 80 reviews and 3000 hits! Thanks much! This will be a special event to that story. When it gets to this time of year in the story, I might add it as an actual part of it! XD

If you guys have any requests for a Halloween fic, please PM me or something and I'll try my best to update it today. I have plans for tonight so I can't guarantee it, but either way, I'd be happy to do one for you if you like. No shonen-ai or yaoi though please. I absolutely have NO experience with that stuff whatsoever.

P.S. I was too lazy to think up a brand new costume for Hitsugaya so I decided that I would borrow the costume that Sora wears in KH in Halloween Town. Sorry if you dissaprove, but I can totally Imagine Toushiro wearing that!

Alright! So let's get on with the show and Happy Halloween!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach, or KH Sora's costume from Halloween Town.

**Halloween's Kiss**

"Have a fun vacation class, and don't go doing anything naughty!" Matsumoto Rangiku winked. The bell had rang and everyone was making a hasty get away. They had an early release for Halloween.

Momo stood at her desk, packing her stuff, humming a soft Halloween tune to herself. She didn't notice Toushiro come from behind her when…….

"Ah ha ha ha! Sh-Shiro Chan!" She squeaked from laughter. His fingers were tickling her sides. "S-Sto-p-p!" She tried to say through giggles and laughter.

"Bed-wetter, what do you want to do today for Halloween?" He asked casually. He slid his arm around her waist, hugging her to him. He lay his head on her shoulder. (A/N: He is still behind her.)

Hinamori blushed. She always did around him. However, she didn't ignore the nickname.

"Mou! Shiro-Chan! Don't use that nickname!" She whimpered. When they started dating, they had come up with nicknames for each other, and when he couldn't find her one, Ichigo spilled one of her childhood secrets that she had wet the bed a couple of times. Ever since, Toushiro has called her that.

"Only when you call me by my first name bed-wetter." He whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her skin made her skin tingle in delight. Hinamori smiled.

"Never." She whispered. Toushiro grunted playfully then let go of Momo. He began to help her pack her things.

Toushiro and Momo walked out of the school building and he caught her hand and squeezed it lightly. She squeezed back.

As they walked hand in hand, girls from Toushiro's fanclub eyed her like a hawk, shooting her deathly glares. She learned not to mind them though after Toushiro told her not to worry about them.

The two began to head to Hinamori's apartment. Toushiro always walked her home and quite often would spend a lot of time there. Of course they never did anything more than just making out.

"Hey Momo, you never answered my question; what are you doing for Halloween?" Toushiro asked with a frown evident on his face.

"Spending it with you. What else?" She replied happily. "Everyone is going to the Halloween dance. Do you want to go?"

Hitsugaya smirked. "That was my line. I was supposed to ask you that!" He teased playfully.

"Ne, Shiro-Chan, what are you going to wear?" Momo asked curiously. Hitsugaya had amusement in his eyes although he didn't show it……. Well maybe if you counted to light smile on his lips.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He replied mischieviously.

"Waaah! That's not fair Toushiro-kun!" Hinamori whined, hitting her boyfriend playfully on the shoulder.

"Yes it is bed-wetter. I want it to be a surprise." He stated simply. Hinamori looked at him with a bewildered look.

The rest of the way, they talked about miscellaneous things. Eventually, they reached Hinamori's apartment.

"I have to go home so I can't stay today. I promised I'd help my brother with something." He stated. Hinamori nodded. Even though she was little disappointed, she knew that he and his brother lived alone away from their family, something that Toushiro promised to explain when the time was right. She knew that he would always make it up to her in ways she'd least expect it.

After giving each other a passionate kiss, Toushiro waved her to and then left. They usually walked to school since it was good exercise and they got more time to talk, but no one could really walk in comfort when your dressed up!

Hinamori shut the door to her house, and looked behind her at the clock. The time read 4:43. She frowned for a second and then smiled. She guessed it was a good thing that Hitsugaya had to something else today, otherwise she would've never gotten ready in time!

Walking up the stairs to her room she sighed. She had a lot to do to get ready.

She called the other girls, telling them that she was definitely coming to the dance. She had told them she wasn't sure since she promised that she would spend the day with Toushiro. The girls laughed when they heard this because apparently, Toushiro and told the guys the same thing.

They planned to meet at her house at 5:40 to start their preparations. It was already five. Hinamori decided to get in the bath.

5:40 came and the girls began showing. Everyone was there by 5:50 except for Karia. The girls told Hinamori that she got into a little bit of a hold up with Renji and giggled. Hinamori smiled.

Came 6:30 everyone was dressed and ready to go. They all admired each other's outfits.

"Holy Crap! Look At Hinamori!" Karia said happy with all of their work. Karia had shown up late, but just in enough time, nevertheless. Hinamori wore a vampire princess costume. They put face paint to make her face pale and like a vampire and the fangs on her canines. They gave her a dark Lolita kind of dress that went a little bit past her knees, the fabric tattered at different lengths. The dress had long flowy sleeves. It was pure black with purple lace and ribbons for decoration, the back lace tied with purple ribbon. It still revealed some of her skin though. She wore a black ribbon choker that had a large bow you could tie to the back. To top it off, she had almost knee high black boots. With fish net stockings.

Rukia wore an elegant princess dress since she and Ichigo decided to be a Prince and Princess. It was Midnight Blue with some white ribbon and white parts to the dress. It was strapless and the back was uncovered. She wore gloves that went all the way up her arms (A/N: Like the arm gloves that Bell wears with her Yellow ballroom dress in Beauty and the Beast.) She wore a silver crown and had light makeup on.

Tatsuki took this chance to look like a fighter, wearing the gangster kind of clothes. Baggy Pants, chains, spikes etc.

Orihime dressed like a fairy. Her costume was a simple dress with a poofy balloon skirt, leg warmers with slippers (A/N: the slippers that Tinkerbell from Peter Pan wears, except for the little fluffy balls on them) She put her hair up in a bun. Her top of the dress wasn't revealing at all and covered her completely, turtle neck with long sleeves. She added wings and they managed to put fake pointy ears on her. (A/N: Like what all the elves with really long ears wear) Her outfit was a sparkly yellow.

Karia decided that she would dress up as Renji. She said that Renji said that he would dress like her. You can imagine what she looked like.

Everyone cleaned up. Momo said that Toushiro was coming to pick her up at 7:00. Everyone left and 6:50.

Momo sat at her couch, waiting patiently for Toushiro. She was watching TV when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up excited and ran to the door to open it.

"Tou-" '_Crash!'_ Toushiro tackled her playfully and softly, catching them before they fell over. He hugged her.

"Hey Momo!" He said happily. When he let go, he studied her outfit. He was amazed! She looked outstanding! He smiled.

Hinamori looked at Toushiro. He looked so cool! He had even put black hairspray in his white hair and it looked great, except you could still notice the white right next to his head. It made him look even cooler. The outfit he was wearing was like no other that she had ever seen before (A/N: I'm not explaining the outfit. I said that I was borrowing Sora's outfit from KH as his Halloween outfit, so if you've played the game, then you'll know what I'm talking about)

Toushiro smiled. "I got you a present momo." He said. He pulled out a box that was black and shiny and handed it to Momo. It was very long, thin and skinny. Momo was surprised.

"You didn't have to!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I wanted to." He replied.

"Mou, Shiro-Chan, now I feel guilty because I didn't get you anything." Hinamori said guiltily.

"It's okay Momo. You being with me is the best." He said, trying to reassure her. She smiled and kissed him.

After they broke apart from the kiss, Toushiro told her to open it.

Hinamori opened it to find a silver necklace with peach, watermelon, snowflakes, and peach blossom flower charms on it. She gasped.

"Shiro-Chan! This is so beautiful!" She hugged the white haired prodigy and kissed him passionately on the lips, holding the necklace all the while. He kissed back and begged for entrance into her mouth, which she accepted. After they ran out of breath, they parted.

"Momo, I love you." Toushiro confessed, red in the face. Hinamori blushed.

"I love you too Toushiro!" She said happily. The two then left to go to the dance, Hinamori wearing the new necklace that Toushiro gave her.

Alright, that's a wrap. Right now, this story is a Oneshot, but if I get enough requests, I'll make it a Two or Threeshot with what happens at the dance and/or after the dance. If you'd like me to, let me know.

I hope that the outfits weren't too hard to imagine. I tried my best to explain the detail in my mind. Hope you enjoyed it. It was a little bit of HitsuHina fluff! XD

Anyways, please review, and I hope that you have a good Halloween!

Cherryblossom hime


End file.
